


The Swan Cup

by kiwisandwich (panconkiwi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Gen, HQ Weekend, Inappropriate Humor, Rare Pepes, Rule 63, Trashy Dumb and Probably Sexist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/kiwisandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things in life can't be controled, so we can only achieve happiness if we accept them as they are.<br/>Like your boobs, for example.</p><p>An entry for <strong>Shiratorizawa Weekend Day 2: Anything goes.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swan Cup

**Author's Note:**

> ok first of all, I'm sorry for all the boob jokes on this.
> 
> I managed to finish this on time for Shiratorizawa Weekend guys I'm so proud??? I just had to do something for my ducklings. Too bad it was _this_ ,but hey, quantity over quality, right? Um  
> Okay, but selfhate aside, this is not betaread, so even if I've reread this all day, there's going to be some grammar mistakes and/or awkward English. I'M STILL LEARNING BUT GOD ISN'T PAST TENSE A PAIN IN THE ASS.
> 
> So yeah, cisswaps. Have fun. I'm sorry.

It all started with a a sigh.

It was the biggest, most hopeless sigh that had ever seen the walls of the changing rooms, or the gymnasium, the academy, the prefecture, maybe even the whole country. It sent chills down Shirabu’s spine, and made Kawanishi actually turn around and look.

And the owner? One of the new members of the team, sitting by herself on a bench.

Kawanishi shrugged, _None of our business,_ and then went back to the very important task of painting her nails. She had to do it fast in order for them to dry in time for practice, after all. This time, the palette was maroon, green, blue, and a dust of white. That was… fashion, probably? Shirabu didn’t know that much about these things.

But yeah, Kawanishi was right, she should probably let it be. It was the first day of practice of the new course and she already had a ton to work on if she wanted to make the most of her spot as a starting member…

And then, there was another sigh, just as devastating as the first one had been.

The rest of the first years were already outside, warming up, and the third years wouldn’t get there until right before practice started. The poor girl was alone with her concerns, and only the two of them were near to comfort her.

Against her better judgement, Shirabu walked to the her. “Are you okay?”

The newbie jumped on her seat and looked up in surprise. “Ah! Y-yes, I’m fine!”

She didn’t look fine, though. Up close, Shirabu could see the girl was uneasy and couldn’t stay still, changing the position of her legs and touching her arms all over. Diagnostic: nervousness.

Of course, Shirabu already had had her fair share of that on her first year. She should probably leave the girl to cool down on her own and maybe talk to another newbie like her to feel a little less anxious, but there weren’t any around, and… maybe she was seeing herself in the girl, or it could be just empathy, but Shirabu couldn’t stand to see her all alone on her first day. With a sigh of her own, she sat down next to her.

“Hey, feeling nervous on your first day is a pretty common thing, but I can assure you it’s going to be alright.” Shirabu put her hand on her arm as an attempt to still her. It worked, but the girl still seemed restless. “I’m Shirabu, what’s your name?

“... Goshiki Tsutomu.”

“Well, Goshiki, you already made it into the team, so you shouldn’t worry," and she meant that. Shiratorizawa did have some really high standards for their players. “You must be pretty good.”

And yet, Goshiki sighed for the third time.

“I know, it’s not that what worries me. I’m more concerned about the rest of the team.”

Oh, so it was about that. It was custom in Shiratorizawa that all new members had to be approved by the coach on a special test held a week before official practice started, so they made it to the team without having met the rest first.

“Are you scared you’ll make a bad impression?”

“Not really, it’s just that I…,” she hesitated. “Hmm, nevermind.”

Shirabu raised an eyebrow. “Nevermind?”

“Yup, it’ll be fine.”

“Very well, just be sure to calm down when practice starts.”

“No, I can’t, it’s kinda embarrass- huh?”

Well, nothing left for Shirabu to do, and the sooner she started her warm ups, the better. She left the bench and walked towards the exit…

And then Goshiki stood up too and followed her. “Okay, I’ll tell!”

Shirabu couldn’t help but notice, now that they were standing, that Goshiki was taller than her. Yeah, she should probably get ready to fall shorter than her juniors. “Sure, go ahead.”

Goshiki looked all around, as if checking for eavesdroppers. It was kinda silly, considering the only person near was Kawanishi, who, on her part, just didn’t care about whatever they were talking about. In the end, she ended up whispering, “You know Ushijima Wakatoshi, right, Shirabu-san?”

Ah, that was a complex question. Did Shirabu know Ushijima? She was her fellow team member, ace and captain. But, what else? Ushijima Wakatoshi was an open book, honest and straightforward, always with a clear idea of what she was and what she wanted. But at the same time, she was a mystery, distant and unreachable, so hard to get close to. Shirabu had had the privilege to play with her for a year now, and there were still so many things she didn’t wondered about her…

But Goshiki was probably looking for a simple “yes or no” answer.

“Yes, I do.”

“Well… don’t laugh, okay?,” she leaned down, her voice a barely audible whisper. “I…” and then, she yelled, “want to surpass her as an ace!!!”

After the initial shock, Shirabu had to take a few seconds to process that.

Surpass Ushijima? Ha ha, yeah, as if.

She looked up to Goshiki and oh, she was serious, and Shirabu had laughed. Shit. Could she pass it off as a coughing fit? _Cough cough._ Whew, there you go, she bought it. Thank god. “Ahem. That’s, uh, a pretty big goal you’ve got there.”

“Yeah! And I just can’t wait for practice to start and show the rest of the team what I’m really capable of!”

“As the ace of the team.”

“Yes!”

That was a respectable goal. And, honestly, Shirabu couldn’t blame it on anyone for dreaming high. It was just that… _well_. Those were some really big words.

And it seemed like Goshiki knew this too. Her enthusiasm quickly faded off as she went back to the reason she was nervous. “But…”

Another sigh. Shirabu was starting to acquire some immunity to their depressing effect.

Goshiki wasn’t, though. She looked down and said, “I don’t know if I have an opportunity against someone with such an impressive name.”

Ah, right, the Ushiwaka thing. It had a big impact on the ears. As if being a new student on a champion school wasn’t pressuring enough, and her expectations were already so high.

Goshiki went on. “Cows are just… _way_ over my league.”

Yeah, Adding Ushijima’s reputation to the mix was probably overwhelm- uh. What?

“And I’m actually confident on my size, but there’s always someone bigger, you know?”

“What?”

“Well, of course _you_ know.”

“ _What?_ ”

“But I don’t care about other girls! I just want to surpass _her_. And it frustrates me that there’s nothing I can do to control _this_!”

At some point in the conversation Shirabu had probably fallen asleep or something, because this girl couldn’t be talking about what she thought she was talking about.

“Shirabu-san, do you know if Ushijima’s boobs are bigger than mine?”

_You gotta be shitting me._

“That’s what you meant?! And you are asking _me_?”

“Well, you have seen them, right?”

“NO!! What kind of question is that?!”

“But you just said…”

“I mean, yes, but _not like that!_ ”

“... Like what?”

Shirabu was about to scream.

The sound of the door opening brought Shirabu back to her senses and successfully stopped her from strangling Goshiki right then and there. Tendou was chatting loudly with Yamagata when she spotted Kawanishi, who quickly hid her nail polish.

“Taichi-chan!”

Kawanishi looked Shirabu’s way, almost desperate, but she was busy counting to ten and backwards.

Tendou leaped to where she was standing and began examining her kouhai’s face. “I missed you so much during the break! You look as cute as ever~ Hey… is that a new eyeliner color?”

 _Thanks for nothing_ , said Kawanishi’s eyes. Oh, come on, what could Shirabu have done anyway? “Yeah,” she answered without even trying to hide how uncomfortable she was, “I just bought it yesterday.”

“It looks great! Your makeup game is always on point,” Tendou was smiling brightly, yet her voice had a dangerously knowing tone. “But tell me, how do you plan on keeping it as it is with all the sweating we’ll surely do in practice?”

Kawanishi still had the nerve to sass her back. “Maybe I’m not planning on sweating today. At all.”

Tendou’s smile shifted ever so slightly to a more darker shade, and then, she was back to her usual chill self. “Oh, Taichi-chan, you are pretty _and_ funny, aren’t you?” She patted Kawanishi with probably more strength than it was necessary (or recommendable). “As if you’d leave your favourite senpai training alone on the first day of practice!”

Kawanishi groaned, and not from pain. Poor thing.

“Satori, let her be,” warned Yamagata, still at the door. “Nice nails,” she said as a peace offering. “That’s the rarest Pepe I’ve seen.”

“Thank you.”

“Yo! Kenjirou-chan, feeling alright?,” called Tendou. “You look kinda feverish. Also, who’s the new kid?”

Shirabu put a hand on her cheek and felt it warm, all because of that stupid conversation. A quick glance at Goshiki and of course she looked as if nothing had happened.

“She’s just flustered,” said Kawanishi. “They were talking about Ushijima’s hot body.”

The two third years stared with varying levels of surprise and amusement. Shirabu looked back at Kawanishi with an expression of absolute betrayal. Kawanishi winked at her.

“Were you fangirling about Wakatoshi-chan to the newbie?” teased Tendou. Of all the third years, it had to be her, right?

“I wasn’t fangirling!” No, wait, that’s not the part she should have denied. Fuck, she wasn’t thinking straight.

“Actually, it was me who asked,” admitted Goshiki.

Shirabu stared at her. The first year finally had the decency of looking ashamed of what she had done. Hardly believing she had just taken the blame for both (well, it was _all_ Goshiki’s fault), she saw her junior under a new light of respect.

“And Shirabu-san didn’t even answer when I asked about Ushijima’s boobs,” oh that little SHIT.

Tendou was having the time of her life. “Oh, I bet Kenjirou-chan would love to know about that.”

“ _TENDOU-SAN._ ”

Shirabu’s face was burning. Yamagata tried to stifle her giggles behind her hand while Tendou laughed her ass off unashamedly. Everything was chaos in the changing rooms and yet Kawanishi still looked as composed as always, the backstabbing bitch; all Shirabu could do was just wish her the most sweaty, makeup ruining morning practice of all times.

Goshiki, oblivious to all the drama, just went on with her stupid dilemma. “I need to surpass Ushijima on _everything_ if I want to become the ace of Shiratorizawa, so I must know if she is really as big as her name says.”

“The cow thing?,” asked Yamagata. “Huh, haven’t heard that one in a while.”

“Oh! But if that’s what this is all about I could tell you myself, you know?,” offered Tendou.

Goshiki lighted up. “Really?”

“Yeah, I can give you an estimation. But, just so you know,” she raised her hands, “I’ve actually felt them, so if you’d like a more precise method of comparison I could grab yo-”

Yamagata punched Tendou right under the ribs, causing her to bend over herself in pain. “Don’t even think about it.”

Why? Why was this happening to Shirabu? She didn’t deserve it. _She had only wanted to comfort a lonely girl on her first day of practice._

“W-well, If you need a reference,” said Tendou, weakly, “I can tell you they are bigger than Kenjirou-chan’s.”

“Please," pleaded her, covering her face with one hand, "don’t involve me further in this.”

“Hmm, thanks, I guess,” said Goshiki, ”though that’s hardly a good reference for me.”

… Enough was enough, Shirabu was done there. She made her way to the door without a word.

“Aw, come on, Kenjirou-chan, it was just a joke.”

“If you have time for ‘jokes’ and useless talk, then good for you, but _I_ have a training regime to follow.”

“It’s not useless talk!,” Goshiki objected. “You’ve probably already gave up on this, so of course you wouldn’t understand-”

“Oh my fucking god!” Shirabu turned around and walked straight to Goshiki. “Listen here, you fucking brat, I have better things to worry about than some stupid shallow concerns about my external appearance, and if you were so devoted to this ridiculous goal of yours to become the ace, then you too would drop this. Because, let me tell you, you aren’t getting anywhere _near_ Ushijima-san’s level if you don’t grow the fuck up and start focusing on VOLLEYBALL, instead of talking about other people behind their back, because is in bad taste and disrespectful! And all of you, stop talking about Ushijima-san’s boobs and whether or not they are bigger than mine, because I KNOW THEY ARE, AND I DON’T NEED ANY OF YOU TO TELL ME.”

Everyone stared at her wide eyed and mouths agape, and oh, fucking great, Goshiki was about to cry. Shirabu was so not dealing with this shit. She picked her things up again as she heard the sound of the door closing.

Wait a minute, the door closing-

Oh no. No fucking way. _No._ What were even the odds?

Shirabu turned around slowly, just in case there was still hope she wasn’t screwed.

Ushijima was looking at her without any real expression.

She was screwed.

“Shirabu, are you envious of my body?”

No, _now_ she was screwed.

“L-listen, Ushijima-san, I’m sorry you had to hear that, but I swear I didn’t mean to-”

“You know you shouldn’t feel that way, right?”

“Yes, it’s shallow and stupid, and oh my god, I’m so sorry I talked about you in such a crude way.”

“You feel pressured to fit into society’s beauty standards because we’ve all been conditioned to think beauty comes in only one shape. But, in truth, beauty comes from within us.”

“I know, I was just-”

“Shirabu, you _are_ beautiful just the way you are.”

The room fell silent as Shirabu forgot everything she was about to say.

“Please remember that whenever you feel like this again.”

“... T-thank you, Ushijima-san.”

Ushijima went to her lockers and everything went back to normal. Except that Shirabu wasn’t breathing.

“I think she broke her,” whispered Tendou.

Kawanishi took the opportunity to get away from Tendou and grabbed Shirabu by the arm, which was now a bright pink, just like her face, and neck, and practically all of her exposed skin. They made it to the gymnasium in silence.

And with that settled…

“Hey,” Yamagata put her hand on Goshiki’s shoulder, “if you really want it, you can become the next ace of the team. You just need to apply yourself to it. Don’t let her words tear you down.”

“Yeah,” agreed Tendou, “Kenjirou-chan can get a little bitchy sometimes, you’ll get used to-”

“AAAH!”

Goshiki gasped so hard it made Yamagata and Tendou jump.

“I can’t believe it! _They are the same size as mine!!_ ” Goshiki was beaming and jumping on her place. “This means we stand on equal ground!”

The two third years exchanged a look.

“You know she is wearing a sports bra, right?” said Tendou.

Goshiki’s mood descended to the ground in the blink of an eye. “Whaaaaaat? No waaaaaay!”

The first year let herself fall back into the bench.

Yamagata sighed. It wasn’t the most tired, frustrated sigh that had seen the walls of the changing rooms, but it stood its ground. “You know what will cheer you up? Volleyball. Go play with the rest.”

“... Yeah, you are right!” Goshiki nodded and left the changing rooms with a newfound energy.

What a simple-minded creature.

“Isn't she wearing a sports bra too?,” noted Yamagata.

“She'll remember in the showers.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Comission info.](http://panconkiwi.tumblr.com/post/154558359169/you-can-see-examples-of-my-english-work-here)


End file.
